


Winter Days

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it was a bit cliché, an anniversary on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Days

It seemed like it was colder this year than it was last year. In fact, today felt like the coldest day of the year. Then again, that might just be Frank. Thankfully he found that black scarf. The same black scarf he had been wearing when they met. It was a bit itchy, but it kept him warm through the cold winds. The snow seemed to get heavier as he continued to walk. It was the anniversary and he was late. He's going to get an earful when he gets there. Frank was already getting texts from him, asking where he was and if he was already on his way. Frank reassured him that he was. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked faster, making sure not to ruin the wrapped box. It wasn't much, but Frank was sure it would be nice enough for a year anniversary. He thought it was a bit cliché, an anniversary on Christmas Eve. He could feel the cold wet snow through his thin sneakers, he should've worn his boots. He put his hood over his head as the winds began to get a bit stronger. Hopefully there wasn't a blizzard approaching. He should've checked the forecast before he left the house. Frank could see him through the snow, arms crossed over his chest as he paced around back and forth. Frank could tell he was pissed, tired of waiting. It wasn't his fault he had woken up late. And he knew how Frank needed his coffee before doing anything productive. Frank sprinted as he crossed the street, he could see him glaring at him. Frank almost slipped on the snow, he could hear him chuckling as he regained balance.

“You're late, asshole.” He sneered, a small mist coming out of his mouth.

“Sorry, I woke up late.” Frank said, rubbing his gloved hands, trying to warm them up. “You got everything set up?” He asked.

“Yup, had it ready almost twenty minutes ago.”

“You know we could do without the bitchyness.” Frank said. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his jean pockets. He took off one of his gloves before placing a cigarette between his lips. He cupped his hand around it before lighting the cigarette, offering one to Mikey as he took a long drag. Mikey shook his head.

“I quit.” He said.

“Since when?” Frank asked, smoke coming out from his lips.

“Since last week. I thought I told you.” Frank shook his head as he took another drag. “You should think about quitting too. He'd want you to.”

“No he wouldn't.” Frank said looking down at the zippo lighter in his hand. It was worn out, and the screws were starting to loosen up on the lid. It was silver with the Misfits skull logo engraved in the front. He could tell it was almost running out of lighter fluid, he'll ask Ray to refill it later. It was a birthday gift from him, and they would share it whenever they smoked.  
Frank took another drag, flicking the cigarette and watching the ash mix in with the snow. Frank got down on one knee, the snow going through his jeans as he did. Keeping the cigarette on the left side of his lip and letting the smoke blow out through the right. He took out the box and placed it next to the flowers Mikey had already displayed. He could see the string of the red candle was black and burned. Frank turned over to Mikey, his eyebrow raised with a look of disbelief on his face.

“I tried, alright. But the stupid snow and wind kept on getting in the way.” Mikey defended. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed before standing, brushing off the snow on his now wet knee.

“Looks good though, right? Think he'll like it?” Frank asked.

“Of course he will. He better like it, do you know how much flowers cost during the winter?”

“How much?” Frank asked, a grin on his face.

“A shitload.” Mikey replied. Frank chuckled as he looked back at the display. The flowers were getting damp with the snow and the candle wax that had managed to melt had already hardened. Frank reached his hand and brushed off the snow that had gotten on the tombstone.

“Doesn't feel like it's been an entire year, does it.” Mikey said. Frank shook his head. He took one last drag and dropped the cigarette on the floor, letting the snow take it out.

“No. No it doesn't.” It felt so much longer for Frank. It felt like an eternity. He kept his hand on the tombstone, it felt cold under his fingertips. 'Gerard Way 1977-2006', it read. 'Son, Brother, Friend. He is gone, but he will never leave our hearts'. It was so cheesy Frank wanted to cringe. He remembers it clear as day. He remembers getting the phone call while he waited for him. It was Mikey who had told him. He was in tears when he had told Frank that Gerard was in a car crash. If the ice hadn't been so slippery on the streets, or maybe if the ambulance had been faster. Frank felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He heard Mikey ask. Frank nodded and stepped back from the tombstone. He held the scarf around his neck and brought it up to his nose. It fit a little big on Frank but he didn't care. It still smelled like Gerard, and it was just as soft as it was on Gerard when they met. "So what did you get him?" He heard Mikey asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Frank said grinning at him. "It's getting cold, we should get going." He said as he started walking, he could hear Mikey following behind.

"It was the ring wasn't it?" Frank heard him ask.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Just had a feeling." Mikey said as he caught up with Frank.

"You think he would've said yes?" Frank asked.

"Of course he would have. There's no reason why he wouldn't."

"I hope he likes it." Frank said as he looked up at the sky. There was no trace of sunlight, just the white pure snow. A gush of wind blew through his scarf, Frank held on to it. He'd never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, which would explain why it's so plain and short. This is also an entry for the 'Frerardhub Winter' Challenge.


End file.
